In the dark hours past midnight
by mangacrack
Summary: Dean has unsettled debts with angels and Sam is working for Lucifer.


"Sammy..."

Dean tried for a last time to reason with Sam, but he just met his little brothers angry face, tight with restrain not to do something he would probably regret later.

"No, Dean. Just … _no_!", Sam said and barred the front door with his huge frame. "I won't come and I won't get caught in your strange way of handling this mess again. Which is a mess, just because of you in the first place, I might add."

"Sam, I..."

"Dean, I said no!", Sam hissed. "I told you not to mess with them, but you did. In fact: you screwed them over and now you have to face the consequences. I advise you to accept them, before you draw someone else into this mess. Someone else, who isn't _me, _thank you very much. Now go and don't return before have paid your debts."

With this Sam Winchester slammed the door of his house so hard that Dean actually did wince. He hadn't expected much, but he had still hoped Sam would help him. And had this been about anything else but the Michael business, he probably hadn't even hesitated.

But it was and it seemed Sam's word was final.

Sighing Dean made is his back to the car, leaving Sam and dark part of the world behind his brother lived in, where the sun never seemed to rise and the time never went past three o'clock.

* * *

><p>Sam was fuming when he stomped back into the house. Dean was his brother and he loved him, but Dean was also an idiot. A very big idiot, who would get himself killed very soon, if he didn't change his attitude.<p>

_Breaking your word in a deal is bad enough_, Sam thought, _but screwing over an angel is fucking suicide. _

All because Michael had outsmarted Dean, who didn't bother read the dammed whole contract and was now desperate because he didn't wanted to keep his end of of the bargain. And Sam wouldn't make the mistake again to stick his finger into this. His family had a history with deals and contracts and he would not put himself into the line of Winchesters, who drove to the first crossroad they could find, when trouble was lurking around a corner.

His mother Mary Winchester had made a deal with the fallen angel Azazel two days after her doctor told her she was sterile and would never be able to have children. Thanks to the deal she gave birth to two healthy sons, but never lived to see them grow up.

His father had made a deal with the same fucking son of bitch, not three hours after the doctor told him there was only a chance of 25% his son would ever wake up again.

Well, Dean did. John Winchester did not.

_And than Dean goes and brings me back to life. _

For that alone Sam had slapped his brother very nearly straight into afterlife, because he knew Crowley had a vicious sense of humour and would screw them over both, just to have a good laugh. First he didn't bring Sam properly, because visions, telekinetic powers and a desire for demon blood wasn't something Sam ever had before his death, but that he had learnt to live with.

Thanks to Ruby, mind you. Not Dean, who freaked.

Over Sam, his powers and the thought to possibly end as Crowley's little sex slave. Right along with collar around his neck, the chain and the buttplug in his ass.

That was something Sam actually could understand, but instead of fighting Crowley, like _killing him_, Dean turned around and made another deal.

With an angel.

An archangel to be exact and of course it had to be the very Michael himself.

At this point Sam gave up. He still did his usual work and didn't mind helping Ruby with other demons, who were raiding in her territory or acting as neutral party when she was dealing with fallen angels, monsters or pagan gods, but he drew his line when it came to angels.

The pure ones, the grace of blazing light and I-will-burn-your-eyes-out-ones.

The ones with vessels were not half bad and with the little practice you even learnt to deal with them, but with angels like Michael, who still could walk in and out of heaven like it was a frigging convenient store Sam drew the line, because _no thanks_ he liked his freedom and didn't wanted to be listed as the idiot, who had to go and save the world for his next ten lives and more.

It had happened, it would happen again and Dean already had an angel sitting on his shoulder. Castiel wasn't half bad, mind you, but in the great scheme of things it was clear he was deliberately placed in front of Deans path to get his brother to keep his bargain with Michael, whatever it consisted.

Personally Sam would've preferred the sex slave existence and made his plans to take out his owner as soon as he had gained enough control over him.

And you couldn't get a better tool than sex for _that_.

One of Ruby's first lessons, when she taught him how to deal his new feeding requirement, because there would always be some kinky guys and bitches, who preferred bloodplay despite it could get you in deep shit of trouble, when the blood was used _other_ things than sex. Here in the world behind the normal one, which could be entered through dark alleys or dubious bars, blood could matter a lot.

Especially if there was magic involved.

Sam snorted and reminded himself not to go after Dean. In these circles it didn't matter if you were dead or not. Your freedom mattered and only that. Besides the fact if you were able to pay the ferryman or not. Could you pay, you were free to wander between the realms. If you weren't able to pay, you would end up as ghost, spirit, echo or unfree soul pretty soon.

"What's with that face, Samuel?", a drawling voice asked him and Sam stopped his pacing to size up the figure, which was slouching on his couch.

"Lucifer...", Sam said with a sharp edge in his voice. "What are you doing here again?"

This one was Ruby newest project. As far as Sam knew Lucifer was a fallen angel, pretty strong and utterly vicious if he wanted to be, but surprisingly honest and straight forward for and angel, even a fallen one.

"I wanted to visit you", Lucifer answered with the wide grin in his face.

Sam raised one of his eyebrows and watched Lucifer suspiciously.

Usually he stayed very far away from the those, who claimed to be Lucifer. There were enough people, who had a right to this title and also enough who were just using the name to gain power. This one had never offered another name, but this one and somehow he doubted the blond guy, who was stealing Sam's beer and behaved like he hadn't a single bone in his body, was one of those creatures who were bred for an one-time-show, when the world of living was calling for an apocalypse again.

And he also didn't look like the two-horns-and-a-pointy-tail Lucifer.

All Sam knew that this one was angel, who rebelled against heaven, survived and now had plans for which he needed him and actually paid an respectable fee. In addition to the frequent sex.

"Yeah", Sam snorted, "Sure. You always drop by, when something 's going on and will get ugly pretty fast or you're horny. So which is it this time?"

Lucifer laughed and stretched his legs in a suggestive manner.

"A bit of both. Heard your brother is in town."

Sam growled.

"Leave Dean out of this, he won't be of any use. Especially not for you."

The fallen angel waggled with this eyebrows, which reminded Sam a little bit too much of Loki and writhed around until the shirt was lifted enough to expose the perfected white skinned stomach. Sam resisted to tackling Lucifer right here and there. It would either lead to sex, him feasting on Lucifer's blood or both and Sam couldn't as long as Dean was still bothering him in his mind. Because telling himself he couldn't do anything for his brother and following his own advice were to vastly different things and years on the road, accepting jobs here and there were hard to forget.

But – and Sam's survival instinct kicked in again - he would _not_ get between Crowley and Michael, no thanks.

Even Lucifer with this several namesakes didn't pose as such a threat than two deals gone wrong. One angry racketeer was bad enough, but Sam had no desire to be anywhere near Dean in case Crowley and Michael banded up together to teach his idiot brother not to break contracts. It could very well end with Dean (and everybody close to him) being reborn as a cockroach for the next hundred years.

Once again: _no thanks_.

There were a few things, you just didn't stick your hands into.

Suddenly there's an arm around his hip, which draws him closer to the body it belongs to and teeth scrapping against his bare next.

"You shouldn't think so much, Sam", Lucifer said and actually bite down enough to draw blood.

Sam couldn't hold back a small groan and slapped his hand on Lucifer's back in response to steady himself. His fingers dug deep into the denim of the thin shirt the fallen angel was wearing and it may or may not had been pure calculation on his part.

His hungry gaze, when Lucifer scratched himself on his forearm, was not.

* * *

><p>Sleeping with angels, fallen angels even, had the nice side effect could always take this to bed, whenever you wanted. On quick beat of their wings and you were there and Lucifer clearly insisted of not doing it on the couch.<p>

Besides it always easier to clean the sheets.

Well that's the excuse, since Sam has long learnt not to waste flowing blood and one of Loki's favours for a job well done had been the flat self cleaning itself, which reminded Sam daily why he kept working for the obscene, sometimes downright annoying pagan god.

"So...", Lucifer drawled and scratched Sam's back with a nail. "Are you in better mood right now?"

Sam answered with a content groan and buried his face into his pillow, while Lucifer seemed to debate if they should have another round or not. He paid just attention enough to the fingers on his naked back to ascertain the fallen angel wasn't drawing signs or seals on it.

"Yeah, I think so", Sam mumbled and tried to remember why he had been in a grouchy mood a few hours ago. "Why?"

"I was thinking about making our work relationship a bit more … durable than the on and off contracts we're having right now", Lucifer explained and watched when Sam emerged from the depths of his bed with a very angry look on his face, the eyes slowly changing their colours to yellow.

"We talked about this, Lucifer", Sam hissed and pushed the fallen angel down. "I won't sign over myself. To one one. Not even a part of me, let it be my body, soul, mind or sanity. I value my freedom."

Lucifer growled and held himself back in order not to take the human and shake some sense into him.

"I don't want your submission, Sam", Lucifer said. "Not any of it, I like your free, rebellious spirit. But I do know that struggle to sate your hunger. Cheap demons won't do anymore if you keep drinking my blood so either you fix this problem or you find a more permanent source of better quality."

Lucifer watch Sam huff, but the dark human knew as well as he did that Lucifer was right. Sadly the options were limited. Taking on higher demons would mean getting some sort of protection, which usually resulted in signing over your soul.

"I will find something", Sam growled and bent over until his now yellow eyes looked directly in white golden ones and his warm breath was blew over Lucifer's lips. "There enough time until I get used to your blood, besides I'm still drinking from Ruby as variety. And for emergencies … well, I've Jake."

"Jake?", Lucifer asked, but was more interested in the naked devilish grinning human, who was sitting on his thighs and bent so perfectly over him that the creak of his as was rubbing against Lucifer's own rising member.

"My underling", Sam said and his grin grew feral, "He killed me and after I came back, I wanted his demonise soul permanently fixed into a living body. Who I own."

Lucifer understood Sam's line of thought and chuckled in return.

"Since he killed you and is therefore responsible for your state, you are using him as drinking source? Should I be jealous?"

"I never slept with Jake. Only with you and Ruby", Sam explained.

"And Loki?", Lucifer demanded to know.

Glad to have drawn out some possessiveness out of Lucifer, Sam admitted: "This is as professional as you can get with a pagan god! But I usually don't order blood from him, since is makes dizzy."

"Blood can do that?", Lucifer asked and cupped Sam's ass with one hand, inwardly reassured to know that Loki – blasted little brother that he was – conveniently got thrown out of competition.

Sam groaned and not only because Lucifer let his prodding fingers wander again.

"This guy had … too much sugar in life … to be of any use", said the Winchester and pressed down.

Now it was Lucifer's turn to gasp and laugh at the same time. Go figure that Sam had a distaste for sweet blood. As the first Lucifer, the one all the other were trying to imitate, he would never have the problem, since his grace was tied to this dark world made out of corners, dark alleys and forbidden sins. It was all he had to know and for the rest he would find the patience, since the sun in this world would never rise and time would always be frozen in the dark hours past midnight.


End file.
